Trois lettres
by Aelwing
Summary: Juste trois lettres...


Trois lettres…

Auteur : Aelwing

Adresse e-mail : : les épisodes où John se transforme en wraith, et l'épisode avec Talan et Phebus.

Genre : deathfic

Résumé : la mort d'une personne aimée…

Notes de l'auteur : c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à ce genre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… SVP !!!!!

Trois lettres…

Cette matinée n'était que noir et ténèbres sur la majestueuse cité d'Atlantis, dont toutes les lumières avaient étés mises en berne. La cité était en deuil…

Le plus estimé d'entre eux après le docteur Weir était mort, tué par les wraiths…

Mais, contrairement à leurs habitudes, ils ne l'avaient pas vidé de ces forces vitales, ce qui donnait à sa dépouille l'impression qu'il était juste en train de dormir, et qui perturbait fortement les membres de la cité, qui, tous, étaient venus se recueillir devant son corps avant qu'il ne soit incinéré.

Tous étaient triste, mais la seule qui ne semblait avoir aucun sentiment était Elizabeth… Elle portait une de ces tenues habituelles, jolies mais sans fioritures, et ne quittas pas la pièce où il reposait, et semblait ailleurs, comme si la mort de John n'arrivait pas jusqu'à elle… On aurait dit que rien n'avait changé pour elle, si ce n'était son air déphasé…

Elle pâlissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ce qui inquiétait ses amis, qui eux non plus n'arrivaient pas à partir de cette chambre funéraire.

Lorsqu'ils ne resta plus qu'eux, Elizabeth sortit trois lettres d'un tiroir à John, et leur demandas leur attention.

-S'il vous plait, ce qui est écrit ici vous concerne, et je voudrais vous le lire.

Elle pris la première en commença.

-Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, je voudrais être incinéré et que mes cendres soient répandues sur Atlantis, sur ma cité… Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour vous dire un peu ce que je pense de vous.

Rodney, je sais que je ne vous le montre pas, mais je vous aime bien. Vous este le meilleur ami et le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu, et pour ça, je voudrait vous remercier. Continuez à bien protéger notre cité, vous lui estes indispensable.

Teyla. Vous este une chef incroyable, une femme extrêmement forte et une guerrière hors normes. Ne changez surtout pas, vous estes géniale, mas essayez de penser un peu à vous, et à votre vie privée. Vous le méritez amplement. Et ne me maudissez pas pour ce que je vais dire à Ronon !!

Ronon justement, essayez de devenir un peu plus ouvert, je suis sur que ça ne vous ferait que du bien. Les hommes ne sont pas que du gibier de wraiths, et vous aussi vous devriez vous occuper un peu du domaine sentimental de vos relations. Je sais que Teyla vous aime bien, alors foncez, le vie est trop courte pour la gâcher…

Carson, vous este un maniaque à aiguilles, mais je vous aime bien. Essayez de contrôler votre peur du fauteuil un petit peu, si je ne suis plus là, ils aurons besoin de vous pour ça.

Ils aurons besoin de vous tous pour protéger notre cité.

Votre ami, du moins j'ai la prétention de le croire,

John Sheppard

Post-scriptum : Veillez sur Elizabeth s'il vous plait…

Ils se passa dix minutes d'un silence assourdissant. Puis Rodney réagit.

-Il n'as pas pu s'empêcher de sortir des blagues dans une lettre à lire après sa mort !… C'est bien John, et il avait raison… Nous étions amis. Nous étions tous ses amis…

-Ses amis…

Tous se tournèrent vers Elizabeth, qui passait sa main sur la joue de John, comme une caresses amoureuse… Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient encore là. Elle parlait à John.

-Je vous l'avait dit John, ce sont vos amis… Mais vous ne vouliez pas me croire. Vous n'osiez pas y croire… C'est insensé !

Rodney repris la parole.

-Elizabeth, il n'as rien dit pour vous ?

-Si. Sur la deuxième lettre, mais elle ne vous regarde pas. Elle est juste pour moi… Il avait écrit deux lettres…

Tous se demandèrent quelle était la troisième lettre, mais Elizabeth se remit à parler.

-Vous n'avez jamais osé croire vraiment à ce que je vous disait. En fait si, vous y croyiez dur comme pierre, mais vous aviez peur que ça disparaisse, je le sais très bien… Finalement, vous aviez raison John, ils nous aurons… Ils n'aurons pas notre cité, mais ils nous aurons nous… Ils vous ont eu vous, et comment vous voulez que je continue maintenant ?…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

-Tu m'avais juré de ne jamais, jamais, me laisser John… Tu me l'avait promis… Pourquoi tu est mort ?! Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu me faisait encore rire… Tu me disait que tu m'aimais et que rien ne nous séparerait !! Espèce de menteur !!!

La révolte d'Elizabeth était plus dirigée vers la mort que vers John, qui ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle essuya ses larmes sous les regard ébahis de leurs amis qui commençaient juste à comprendre les liens exacts qui liaient leur deux dirigeants… Elizabeth, elle, partit dans tout une évocation de leur passé, comme si cela l'apaisait de se souvenir des beaux moments qu'ils avaient eu…

-Je me rappelle très bien de la première fois que tu me l'as dit… Trois heures après avoir embrassé Teyla, si c'est du propre ! Et en plus, dix minutes plus tard, tu t'évadais après m'avoir quasiment étranglée. On ne peux moins romantique… En plus, tu avait une tête d'insecte, dans le premier sens du terme… Je me souvient aussi très bien de pourquoi c'était toi que Phoebus avait choisi pour recevoir Talan. Elle était dans ma tête et savait tout, la petite saloppe ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était tuer Talan, et me faire souffrir pour avoir eu ce qu'elle n'as jamais trouvé… Un peu d'amour… Je t'aime John, et même ta mort ne peux rien faire contre ça… Je me fiche de tout le reste. Je t'aime…

Elizabeth posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, murmurant une dernière phrase à son oreille.

-Attend-moi un peu mon amour…

Discrètement, elle avalas une gélule qu'elle gardait dans sa main. Elle se tournas vers ses amis, qui la regardaient sans rien dire. Elle mit d'office les trois lettres dans les mains de Rodney, refermant doucement ses doigts, d'une poigne si faible qu'il crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, mais il fit ce qu'elle lui commandait. Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle était plus pâle qu'un mort, plus pâle que John…

-Il disait que j'étais son étoile… Mais nous en serons deux.

Puis, sans un bruit, elle s'effondras au sol… Carson se ruas vers elle, mais, alors qu'il tapait sur ses joues pour la réveiller, il remarquas ses lèvres si bleues…

-Non… Non, non, non, non… Elizabeth, vous n'avez pas fait ça !…

Ils se mit à lui faire du bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque… Mais c'était trop tard…

Après le seul homme de sa vie, Elizabeth Weir n'avait plus voulu vivre… Elle l'avait suivi…

-C'est trop tard… Carson !

-Quoi ?!

-C'est trop tard…

Il se levas doucement, portant Elizabeth, et l'allongeant sur le lit où reposait John, à ses côtés…

Rodney se mit à lire la première lettre, celle qu'Elizabeth leur avait lue. Puis il lut la deuxième, beaucoup plus courte, a haute voix, pour que tous puissent l'entendre…

-Je t'aime Liz, mon étoile, alors ne fait rien d'inconsidéré. Ils ont besoin de toi plus que moi si je ne suis plus là…

Je t'aime

John

… C'est sa deuxième lettre. La troisième est d'Elizabeth…

Ne m'en voulez pas je vous en prie. Je l'aime et je vais le rejoindre, c'est tout ce que je veux. Même son enfant que je porte en moi depuis un trimestre ne pourras pas me décider à rester en vie…

Ne nous séparez pas dans la mort s'il vous plait. Laissez-nous ensemble par pitié… Ne nous séparez pas encore…

Je suis désolée pour vous et notre bébé.

Elizabeth…

PS : C'est du cyanure. John en avait quelques capsules au cas ou, parce qu'il était dans les commandos. Je les ai récupérées. Ne vous fatiguez pas à faire mon autopsie Carson, incinérez-nous ensemble s'il vous plait. Merci de ne pas nous séparer.

Leurs amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder les trois vies qui venaient de disparaître, le cœur serré…

Les hommes sont mort de tout temps, mais pas par amour disait Shaexpire… Il se trompait.

Mais en même temps, sur les visages des deux amant que même la mort ne séparait pas, la même expression…

L'amour à l'état brut et la souffrance mêlées…

Par hasard, la main d'Elizabeth avait atterri sur celle de John, donnant l'impression qu'il la serrait, et qu'il l'accueillait dans l'au-delà…

Comme ils l'avaient voulu, ils furent incinères ensemble, et leurs cendres dispersés sur la cité, les amants veillant ainsi sur leur cité qu'ils avaient aimé plus que tout…

Sauf eux…

**Fin (morbide)**

Alors ? C'est la première fois que je les tue sans qu'ils ne s'en sortent d'une manière où d'une autre… Vous en pensez quoi ?

Si vous aimez pas, c'est la seule que j'ai écrite qui soit triste, alors allez voir les autres svp

Et SURTOUT, envoyez-moi des reviews !!!!!!

Le petit bouton violet, ça vous dit quelques chose ?


End file.
